Crazy love
by Nancy Uchiha
Summary: Esta es una historia de dos universitarios enamorados lxLight/MattX?/NearxMello/ y un poquito de yuri es mi primera vez, tengan paciencia ADV lenguaje crudo y violento y lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Dedicatoria:**

Este fic se lo quiero dedicar a todos los fans de la serie Death Note, pero sobretodo a mis dos grandes amigos Lola y Marcos.

**Disclaimer:**

En este fic tome prestados a algunos personajes y es posible q se use un lenguaje crudo y violento, así q si esto te molesta por favor no leas mas, pero si en cambio te da curiosidad… sigue tranquilo (a).

Esta historia se desarrolla en una prestigiosa universidad japonesa, sitio donde nuestros protagonistas aprenderán a no llevarse por las apariencias y abrir sus corazones a nuevos sentimientos.

Era lunes por la mañana y como era costumbre un joven de cabellos blancos, mirada oscura, amante de los dulces iba tarde a su clase de música, el nombre de aquel joven es Near, el y un joven de cabellos largos negros y ojos del mismo color (L Ryuuzaki) eran amigos desde los cinco años.

Ambos estudiaban en la misma universidad, Near quería ser compositor y cantante y L estudiaba literatura inglesa, ellos tenían una gran amistad con una chica y otro chico.

La chica llamada Mina, de cabellos negros, usaba blusas negras con detalles en violeta o rosado y enaguas con las mismas características (era Emo, no tengo nada en contra de los emos, simplemente quería introducir este tema a mis fics, ya q he notado q en ninguno tocan ese tema. N.n) y como era de esperar Mina no le caía muy bien a todo el mundo, por ejemplo Misa Ayame (se q la odian, pero tranquilos, solo lean).

Mina estudiaba para ser modista y tenia un gran talento con todo tipo de telas y diseños.

El otro chico se llamaba Matt, él era pelirrojo, media metro ochenta, ojos cafés, contextura delgada, su único vicio era el fumado, él estudiaba arquitectura, el problema es q no lo hacia por voluntad propia, sino por q su padrino lo obligo a estudiarla, Matt estaba muy enamorado de Near, pero nunca se atrevió a decirlo, no directamente (decía indirectas, pero a Near nunca le cayeron o se hacia en tonto).

Durante la hora de almuerzo el grupo siempre se sentaba en una mesa que estaba junto a la ventana, con la vista perfecta a la cancha de baloncesto.

L y Matt estaban hablando tranquilamente cuando Near y Mina se sentaron frente a ellos, Matt se veía cansado y aun mas ojeroso q L, Mina y L compartieron miradas cómplices por un momento, hasta q ésta dijo –Matt, hace cuanto no duermes?- el pelirrojo la miro asombrado y dijo –de q hablas? Estoy bien… solo me desvele un poco con un buen libro- Near acoto –pues esas ojeras no se hicieron en una noche de lectura, mi querido amigo- L agrego –de hecho hay un noventa y ocho por ciento de probabilidad de q se hayan formado por llevar unas semanas sin dormir-.

El pelirrojo se sentía incomodo, no le podía decir a sus amigos q sino pasaba el examen del día siguiente perdía la materia y su padrino lo mandaba a Alemania (ahí vivían sus abuelos y eran muy radicales), no resistía la presión de dejar de ver a sus queridos amigos y al amor de su vida; tomo sus cosas y se fue.

Los otros tres se miraron y L dijo –parece q esta presionado, debemos dejar q organice sus ideas- la chica acepto –tal vez tengas razón Ryuuzaki (miro su reloj) y yo también me voy, debo recoger una cosas- les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y se fue.

Light Yagami atravesaba en ese momento las puertas del comedor, acompañado de la inseparable (por no decir insoportable) Misa Ayame, la cual al ver a Mina no perdió el tiempo y dijo justo cuando pasaba a su lado –q bueno q se van las plagas- Mina respondió –ahí esta miss agua oxigenada- la rubia la tomo del brazo y dijo –mi rubio es natural, bruja!!- la pelinegra se soltó del agarre y sonriendo con prepotencia dijo –si tu lo dices- y se fue, dejando a miss agua oxigenada, digo a Misa ahogándose del colerón y a ciertos jóvenes muertos de la risa (Near, L y Light).

La rubia al ver las risas de los jóvenes, miro con odio a L y dijo –tu cállate, fenómeno…. Solo unos bichos raros como ustedes andarían con esa… con esa…- Light se harto de oírla con esa hablada hedionda y dijo –ya basta, Misa.. En primera tu fuiste la q la provoco y la q se humillo en publico solita y en segunda, ya deja de meterte con todo el mundo solo por q no comparten tu sentido de… (La miro de arriba abajo con un deje de desprecio)… lo q sea q llames moda- la rubia no resistió el coraje que aquellas palabras le provocaron y le dio una cachetada al castaño.

Light estuvo a punto de perder los estribos, pero para fortuna de la rubia latosa el timbre de entrada a clases sonó y todos fueron a sus respectivos salones.

La profesora de corte y confección (es una materia q se da para los modistas) saludo a sus alumnos y dijo –a partir de hoy van a hacer un vestuario informal y quiero q trabajen en parejas- todo el mundo estaba contentísimo con la idea de trabajar con sus amigos, pero como todo lo lindo se acaba –las parejas las haré yo- todos esbozaron un largo suspiro _**ojala no me toque la fenómeno **_pensó Misa, mientras Mina pensaba _**siempre y cuando no me toque la peliteñida todo esta bien**_.

-Misa Ayame y Mina- ambas abrieron los ojos como platos y la primera en reclamar fue Misa –profesora, como puede dejar q una persona sin el mas mínimo sentido de la moda venga a recibir clases aquí- la profesora dijo –todos estamos aquí para aprender y si no le gusta mi elección, le sugiero q se retire de mi clase y se olvide q alguna vez piso este suelo, señorita Ayame- (Mina 2 - Misa 0).

La rubia se sentó junto a la pelinegra, la cual no aparto ni un instante la mirada de su tomo de Sukysho, la rubia al ver el tomo se lo quito de las manos y dijo mirándolo –es el nuevo tomo?- la pelinegra lo recupero y dijo –si, por q?- la rubia dijo –te gusta el yaoi?- la otra respondió –y a quien no? Es lo mejor- ambas se miraron por un instante sin odio y sonrieron.

La profesora les dijo q iban a hacer un desfile frente a toda la universidad con los mejores trabajos, todos estaban mas q emocionados con la idea.

En la clase de literatura, el profesor Watari hablaba de Shakespeare y de cómo su vida y obras han influido en muchas personas -… un ejemplo se da en Romeo y Julieta.. Quien no ha estado enamorado de un amor imposible? Quien no ha soñado morir en brazos de quien te hace suspirar todas las noches? Quien no estaría dispuesto a morir por defender ese amor tan puro y muchas veces tan irreal?...- muchos de los alumnos ya se estaban durmiendo con la hablada sentimentalista del viejo, solo L y Light estaban "poniendo atención" y cada vez q podían miraban de reojo a su compañero de al lado (Light a L y viceversa).

Ryuuzaki podría decirnos si usted alguna vez ha estado tan enamorado como Romeo?- el pelinegro dijo –Disculpe, señor Watari, pero no acostumbro hablar de mi vida personal con otras personas-, el castaño miro curioso la actitud de su compañero, entonces el profesor decidió seguir dando la clase, ignorando la pregunta antes planteada.

Al salir de clases el singular grupo se reunió en uno de los patios a conversar un rato o simplemente pasar tiempo de calidad con sus amigos.

Mina fue la ultima en llegar a la pequeña reunión, coloco su bolso al lado de L y se sentó junto a éste para contarle lo del desfile, fue entonces q llego Misa y dándole un trozo de papel a la emo dijo –no lo desperdicies- y se fue.

La otra desdoblo el papelito y vio un número de teléfono celular con una estrella negra a un lado y el nombre de Misa en la parte de abajo, L al ver esto menciono –esa era Misa Ayame?- la chica dijo –tal vez este intentando reformarse…- en ese momento sonó el celular de la chica lo contesto y al oír la voz al otro lado del auricular dijo con una gran sonrisa –hola, mi amor! Como has estado?.... yo pues bien… aquí en la universidad y tu?... cuando llegas?.... quieres q te recoja?... aww esta bien, pero me llamas a penas llegas… chao, besos- Near dijo –un novio?- la chica dijo –no tonto… era Joan, mi hermano, llega mañana de Italia y viene a estudiar en esta universidad, es un alumno de intercambio-

L pregunto –q estudia?- ella respondió –arte, deberían ver sus bocetos.. Son _monto bello (muy bello_)- Near menciono –no sabia q hablaras italiano- Mina le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza y dijo –es mi lengua natal, baka… debiste ver el trabajo q me costo hablar japonés tan fluido- los tres chicos se rieron después de ese comentario.

_*******EN EL AEREOPUERTO*******_

Una voz femenina sonaba por el altavoz diciendo –pasajeros del vuelo 126 proveniente de Venecia, favor salir por la puerta 14- un joven de unos 23 años, tez bronceada, ojos verdes, cabellos negros iba rumbo a la prestigiosa universidad con solo un pensamiento _**"pronto te veré, hermanita"**_

Que les pareció?

Tal vez esta un poco mas corto q mis otros fics, pero lamentablemente la inspiración me esta fallando y estoy pasando por momentos un poquito tensos.

Gracias por leer!

chao


	2. Chapter 2

Cap II

Al día siguiente el singular grupo estaba desayunando en el comedor, cuando un apuesto italiano entro con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas y se dirigió a la mesa de L y sus amigos (todos en el comedor volvieron a ver).

Le entrego las rosas a Mina y dijo –bon jorno mio fillia (buenos días mi niña)- la chica se puso de pie al oír su voz y después de recibir gustosa el detalle de su hermano dijo –te dije q me llamaras- el joven dijo –pero era muy tarde y no quería despertarte- la chica sonrió y abrazo al joven, el cual correspondió gustoso el abrazo, L se puso de pie y dijo ofreciéndole una mano al joven –L Ryuuzaki para servirte- el italiano acepto la mano y dijo –Joan, un gusto conocerlo señor Ryuuzaki- Near y Matt se presentaron y el pelirrojo le ofreció un asiento al recién llegado, el cual sonrió ante el gesto y se sentó.

Matt parecía indeciso entre el amor de su vida Near y aquel angelito de tierras europeas llamado Joan, estaba tan perdido en sus divagaciones mentales q no se dio cuenta de q le hablaban hasta q Joan le dio un suave golpecito en el brazo para llamar su atención, el pelirrojo lo miro y dijo –q pasa?- el italiano dijo –tus amigos dicen q estudias arquitectura, yo estaba diciéndote q estuve a punto de escogerla, pero q no lo había hecho por q soy muy malo en matemáticas- el pelirrojo pensó _si te hubiese conocido antes.. Te habría ayudado, quien sabe hasta me hubiera gustado esto de la arquitectura_.

La campana q indicaba el fin del receso sonó y muchos alumnos resignados y uno q otro deprimido entraron a los salones.

Matt tenia el temido examen de arquitectura frente a sus narices, lo miraba como si fuera una bomba atómica q si le ponía el lápiz encima iba a explotar la mitad del planeta y mandar a la mierda a todo este montón de desgraciados q no merecen respirar por haber creado una materia tan maquiavélica y apocalíptica como la arquitectura (y dicen q yo tengo pensamientos genocidas).

_Q pensaría Joan si me viera dudando con este malparido examen? seguro se decepcionaría y no querría salir conmigo.. Pero q rayos estoy diciendo? Yo amo a Near.. O eso creo…uyyy maldito italiano!! Por q tenias q venir a confundirme!!! Mi vida estaba bien hasta q se me ocurrió hacerme gay.. Desgraciada Mina y sus putos mangas yaoi… aunque hay q admitir q son muy educativos .. Bueno, bueno es hora de hacer este hijo de puta examen y cualquier cosa si no funciona.. Tengo la solución en mi cuarto_ después de su debate mental el pelirrojo se puso a hacer el examen.

Después de tres agonizantes horas, Matt salio de su encierro y teniendo el resultado en sus manos se fue a su cuarto, cerro con llave y se dirigió a su cama, busco en una caja de zapatos q había debajo de su cama y saco una mágnum 48, la puso sobre su cama, luego de cargarla con una bala, la cual iba destinada a su sien.

Tomo el sobre entre sus temblorosas manos y antes de q lo terminara de abrir, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió _q diablos?!!_; el pelirrojo no podía creer lo q sus ojos veían, en el umbral de la puerta con dos maletas estaba su angelito europeo con una mirada asombrada adornando su hermoso rostro… mirada asombrada? Joan cerró con llave la puerta y se recostó a ella, mirando fijamente a Matt, esperando q éste hablara.

Matt dejo caer el sobre segundos después de ver al angelito, Joan lo recogió y lo abrió sin el permiso de Matt –te faltaron seis puntos- el pelirrojo le quito el resultado y dijo –vaya, subí diez puntos- miro al italiano y dijo –como obtuviste la llave?- el otro respondió con simpleza –esta también es mi habitación- miro a su alrededor y al divisar una de las camas plegables halo del cable, haciendo q cayera al suelo una cama q se veía muy cómoda –tienes sabanas?- el pelirrojo se desconecto del mundo en el instante en q el italiano le dijo q se iba a quedar con él, Joan noto eso y dijo una vez mas –Matt tienes alguna sabana?- el pelirrojo reacciono y le dio una de las q tenia guardadas –gratse (gracias)-.

Joan hizo su cama y sentándose en ésta dijo –cuando entre pude ver q tenias claras intenciones de suicidarte, quieres hablar de eso?- el pelirrojo oculto el arma bajo su almohada y dijo –no se de q hablas- el italiano se puso de pie, agarro la almohada de Matt y después de arrojarla a su cama, tomo el arma y dijo –yo también tuve momentos desesperantes, pero el suicidio no es la solución...- el pelirrojo intento quitarle el arma, pero el italiano fue mas rápido y se la metió en los pantalones y sonriente agrego –no te la devolveré hasta q te calmes.. Ahora me tengo q ir, aun tengo q arreglar unas cosas- cuando llego a la puerta Matt dijo –por favor... No le digas a los demás- el italiano dijo –va benne (esta bien), será nuestro secreto... chao-.

A la hora del almuerzo, el grupo estaba muy callado Mina se harto de eso y dijo –necesito modelos masculinos- los cuatro hombres la miraron curiosos y la chica continuo –y como ustedes son tan lindos conmigo… me gustaría q me ayuden, q dicen?- los cuatro muchachos se rieron, al ver eso Mina dijo –q es tan gracioso?- L dijo –q te hace pensar q podemos ser modelos? Yo como toneladas de azúcar, Matt es adicto a la cafeína y al tabaco, Near esta pasado de peso..- Joan agrego –y yo… tengo mucho q hacer- la chica lo miro con reproche y dijo –nunca tienen tiempo para su amiga y tu! Joan… no nos vemos desde hace tres años y me rompes el corazón de esa manera… eres un baka!- el italiano la miro incrédulo y dijo –ese jueguito solo te servia cuando teníamos doce años y ahora pretendes usarlo de nuevo? Jejeje nunca cambias pequeña- la chica suspiro y dijo –no se vale, era mas divertido hacerte sentir culpable antes- el italiano le sonrió y Near dijo –hey yo no estoy pasado de peso!-

El grupo siguió charlando, siendo atentamente observado por Light Yagami, el cual no dejaba de ver a cierto pelinegro ojeroso q desde hace tiempo lo traía loco.

Un rubio de nombre Mello también observaba con atención aquella mesa, específicamente a cierto peliblanco de nombre Near que le atraía desde hacia dos años (desde q entro a la universidad, pero nunca le había hablado)

Por azares del destino Mello olvido su agenda en el comedor al salir como alma q lleva el diablo cuando fue descubierto por Near en plena observación.

Al sonar el timbre Near pasó disimuladamente por ahí y tomo la agenda, para luego guardarla en su mochila e ir a clases, ya tendría tiempo de inspeccionarla cuando estuviera en su cuarto.

Al caer la noche Near abrió la agenda y se puso a inspeccionarla detenidamente, leyó el nombre del muchacho a quien pertenecía y una dirección de correo electrónico, la cual agrego a sus contactos del Messenger para conocerlo por medio del Chat.

Mientras leía su horario apareció en el computador un mensajito q decía "Mello acaba de iniciar sesión".

Near lo pensó unos segundos antes de mandar un inocente _"__**Hola**__"_ y espero unos instantes antes q Mello respondiera _"__**Hola, quien eres?**__"_ el peliblanco se sentó frente al computador dispuesto a averiguar lo q fuera de aquel muchacho.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Mello, cierto rubio estaba súper ansioso algo le decía q era su adorado tormento de cabellos blancos, pero la vida no podía ser tan perfecta… o si? _"__**soy Near, cual es tu nombre?**__"_ corrección la vida si es perfecta!!! "_**Mi nombre es Mello**_" el peliblanco sonrió, él lo sabia, sabia q ese rubiecito no dejaba de verlo y estaba dispuesto a averiguar la razón "_**mucho gusto, q estudias?**_" el rubio casi se atraganta con el pedazo de chocolate q se trago del susto, su angelito estaba mostrando interés? Eso había q celebrarlo! Puso en el reproductor a la inconfundible voz de Jon Bon Jovi con su éxito Have a nice day (me encanta) a todo volumen y contesto _**"medicina forense y tu?"**_ .

Near respondió _**"música, oye te gusta bon jovi?"**_ el otro sonrió y luego de morder su chocolate contesto _**"soy fan, de hecho estoy escuchando have a nice day por q?"**_ Near escucho la siguiente canción y puso _**"y ahora es Its my life, verdad?"**_ el rubio le bajo el volumen a la música y respondió _**"si, oye en q cuarto duermes?"**_ el peliblanco puso "_**en el 58 y tu?"**_ el rubio respondió "_**57" **_.

Ambos miraron a la pared q los separaba, Near le dio dos golpecitos, los cuales fueron respondidos por otros dos de su vecino, ambos sonrieron y regresaron a la computadora

_**Near: al parecer somos vecinos, cuantos años tienes?**_

_**Mello: 23 y tú?**_

_**Near: 23, q casualidad, puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?**_

_**Mello: no tengo novia**_

_**Near: no iba a preguntar eso, pero gracias por el dato**_

_**Mello: lo siento, adelante**_

_**Near: hoy te pille mirando a Mina o fue a Ryuuzaki?**_

_**Mello: no miraba a ninguno de los dos, Ryuuzaki no es mi tipo, tiene pinta de zombi**_

_**Near: jajaja q malo eres! Él duerme muy poco por su condenada afición a los libros… todos tenemos alguna obsesión**_

_**Mello: en eso estoy de acuerdo, cual es la tuya?**_

_**Near: tengo muchas y tú?**_

_**Mello: también, oye tienes novia o pareja?**_

_**Near: ninguna, por q?**_

_**Mello: eres gay?**_

_**Near: no sabias q es de mala educación responder con una pregunta?**_

_**Mello: ¬.¬ eso no responde mi pregunta Near**_

_**Near: jejeje lo siento, si y tu?**_

_**Mello: si, alguna vez has tenido una relación por Internet?**_

_**Near: o.o estas proponiéndome q tengamos una?**_

_**Mello: disculpa si te ofendí es q… tengo algo q decirte y no se como vas a reaccionar**_

_**Near: esta bien, puedes decirme**_

_**Mello: desde q entre a la universidad estoy embobado por ti, me vuelves loco y no puedo soportarlo mas sin decírtelo, debo admitir q me gustaría decírtelo de frente, pero ya es bastante tarde y no quiero q tengas problemas**_

_**Near: Mello, me halagas mucho y la verdad yo también me siento atraído hacia ti, pero aun es muy pronto para una relación seria… aunque eso de una relación cibernética siempre me ha dado algo de morbo**_

_**Mello: a mi también n.n**_

_**Near: n.n**_

_**Mello: como estas vestido?**_

_**Near: camisa roja y bóxer negro y tú?**_

_**Mello: camiseta negra y bóxer rojo**_

_**Near: sabias q para muchos el rojo y negro son los colores de la pasión? **_

_**Mello: lo tomare en cuenta para mañana… **_

_**Near: de acuerdo, mañana te espero en el comedor para q desayunes con nosotros**_

_**Mello: nosotros? Me vas a presentar a tus amigos?**_

_**Near: exacto! Te parece, muñeco?**_

_**Mello: encantado mi angelito, no tienes idea de lo ansioso q estoy, quiero estar cerca de ti, aspirar tu aroma, llevarte a un rinconcito y besarte en esos tersos labios, bajar lentamente por tu cuello, mientras acaricio tu estrechita cintura y te pego mas a mi**_

_**Near: ohh mello… no sigas**_

_**Mello: te calienta, angelito? Quieres mas?**_

Y antes de q Near contestara… el hijueputa generador fallo y se fue la luz XD

Y en medio de la oscuridad se oyeron dos gruñidos de rabia.

L estaba leyendo en ese momento, cuando escucho los gruñidos abrió la puerta de su cuarto y salio al pasillo con la esperanza de saber q rayos había hecho ese ruido, dio dos pasos y la puerta del cuarto de en frente se abrió, dejando ver a un Light vestido solamente con unos molestos bóxer azul oscuro.

Light miro a L, L miro a Light, Light miro como estaba vestido L (solo con bóxer negros) L miro a Light, se miro a si mismo y dijo –Yagami, tienes idea de q rayos fue ese ruido?- Light salio de su ensoñación y poniendo la cara mas seria q pudo dijo –no tengo idea Ryuuzaki, no soy de control animal o algo así!- L dijo –son las dos de la mañana idiota, no grites- el castaño lo miro con rabia y luego dijo –tienes razón, hasta mañana, Ryuuzaki- el pelinegro le devolvió el saludo y cerro la puerta.

Ambos esbozaron una sonrisa recostados a la puerta de su cuarto y se fueron a dormir.

//////////////////o////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////o//////////////////////////////////////7//

Holis!!!

Q opinan? Lo sigo?

Disculpen el jetabulario (vocabulario) es q quiero hacer algo diferente a mis otros fics.

Me merezco un review???


End file.
